Just in Time
by pinetree13
Summary: At this, he gave a reluctant laugh. "River, it's not funny. If you hadn't sent me that note, I wouldn't have been there, and then . . . I don't even want to imagine what could have happened." oneshot


**To all of you who have been waiting for my next story, sorry it took so long. I've been pretty busy lately, but hopefully this will make up for it. Also, I will be starting a series soon, so be on the lookout! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc.**

River was simply bored. She had been sitting in her cell for nearly two weeks now without a visit from the Doctor, and she felt it was time for her to drop into his life. At least then she could sometimes control which version of him she met.

However, there was one slight problem: the guards had caught her escapes on video and confiscated her vortex manipulator. Plus she had run out of hallucinogenic lipstick on the last trip. These were only minor speed bumps, though, and all she had to do was break in to the guards' "evidence" room and retrieve her vortex manipulator.

Getting out of her cell was the easy part. She had picked the lock hundreds of times. The real challenge would be sneaking past the guards and breaking into the heavily-guarded room. River smiled to herself. She always loved a challenge.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her cell door and crept silently down the hall. Well, as silently as she could in heels. When she knew she was close, she peered around the corner and saw just one single guard pacing back and forth in front of the door.

She took off one of her shoes and threw it further down the hallway when the guard's back was turned. Hearing it hit the floor, he immediately ran over to inspect it. She took this opportunity to quickly pick the lock and slip inside the room, closing the door behind her.

There were all sorts of random objects cluttering shelves and tables in this room, everything from jewelry to firearms. It wasn't hard to figure out where her vortex manipulator was. There was an entire shelf in the back devoted to her that she had had to rob many times.

She was about to make her way over to it when a firm hand gripped her shoulder. She turned around to find herself looking at the guard whom she had distracted moments ago. Holding up her shoe, he said, "I believe this is yours, Doctor Song."

Smiling guiltily, she took it from his outstretched hand. "Why thank you, dear. I was just looking for that. I thought you boys may have put it in here." The expression on the guard's face showed that he obviously didn't believe a word she said. "I'll just be heading back to my cell then."

The guard reached behind him to close and lock the open door. "You're not really leaving just yet, are you?"

River knew something was wrong. She knew she should get out of there as quickly as she possibly could. She didn't like the looks this guard was giving her. However, she didn't jump to any conclusions just yet, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"I just thought I would get to bed early, nice and quietly. I won't be any more trouble." She just couldn't help giving him a wink at this.

The guard moved around her, making her turn so that her back faced the wall. Now he walked toward her, and she had no choice but to back up. After all, the door was locked. There was no way out.

River was now past the point of not jumping to conclusions. "I said I would head back to my cell, so if you don't mind, I'll just be leaving." She said this with a venomous tone in her voice.

At this, the guard simply laughed and said, "Doctor Song, I've heard many rumors about you. So tell me, are you as bad as they say?" He then reached up to stroke her hair.

She answered back with a swift punch to his stomach. Even though he was wearing armor, he could still feel it easily. He didn't double over, though. Instead, he just smiled and shifted his arm so that River could clearly glimpse the fully-loaded pistol he carried on his hip. Now she was cursing herself for not bringing hers.

She stood there and glared at him with clenched fists. Once again, he laughed and moved forward so that she was completely pressed against the wall in her attempt to move away from him. Then he leaned in and kissed her. That was all it took. River didn't care if he had a gun or not. She punched him with a right hook to his face and pushed him back with her foot.

River ran to the locked door, uselessly struggling. The guard was back on his feet now and moving towards her. At the moment, she was calculating the odds of her making it to the vortex manipulator without getting shot. They weren't very high. So instead, she continued frantically pulling the door, now calling for help.

Then she heard it: a sound she would have been overjoyed to hear any other time, but she was absolutely ecstatic to hear it now, the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS landing. Not only that, but it was landing directly over the guard.

Once it had materialized, there were a series of _bangs_ from inside. Then the doors were opened, and the guard fell out, nose bleeding and thoroughly unconscious. The Doctor kicked him as he lay there for good measure, and then ran out to embrace River.

She held on to him for her life and all but went limp in his arms, tears streaming down her face. He held her as tight as he could, allowing himself to be her lifeline. He could tell that River was going into hysterics, so he tried his best to soothe her by rubbing soft circles on her back.

When she could finally speak, she said, "How . . . how did you find me?"

He would have been confused if it wasn't for the fact that things like this happened all the time with them. "You sent me a letter. You'll probably have to write that later."

River didn't say anything, content only to be in his arms and away from those of the guard.

Then the Doctor pulled away to look into River's eyes with a dangerous expression. "If he hurt you, I promise I will drop him onto the hottest star in the universe." He was completely serious, and she knew it.

She smiled and mumbled something that sounded like, "Man of peace."

At this, he gave a reluctant laugh. "River, it's not funny. If you hadn't sent me that note, I wouldn't have been there, and then . . . I don't even want to imagine what could have happened."

"But the important thing is that you _were _there, and you _did _save me . . . again. I'm sure he'll wake up with no idea what happened," she said seriously.

For just a moment, a look of worry crossed his face, worry for River. She knew he always worried about her, but he never let her see it. He had to be strong for her.

The Doctor sighed, "Well, I'm sure you waited long enough for me, no matter how long I was gone. It always seems too long. Let's get out of here."

At this, River genuinely smiled. Then she remembered something. "Just a moment." She returned wearing her vortex manipulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

He just smiled. "After you, Doctor Song."

**As always, reviews are appreciated. Like I said, I'll be starting a series soon, so tell your friends!**


End file.
